Hidden Destinies
by Cartlin
Summary: The Fourth and Uchihas have agreed that their eldest children shall one day be marry. Itachi takes the protection of his future bride very seriously. How does having someone else to look out for change him? ItaNaru MPreg
1. Prologue

**Title**: Hidden Destinies

**Name**: Jules

**Rating**: PG-15

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to Kishimoto Masashi, Shonen Jump, and whomever else owns the series rights….. Eventually there may be a few which are my creations, or any other new characters you may see, I most likely will let you use them though!

**Classification**: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, MPreg

**Summary**: The Fourth and Uchihas have agreed that their eldest children shall one day be marry. Itachi takes the protection of his future bride very seriously. How does having someone else to look out for change him? ItaNaru MPreg

**Universe**: Good Itachi

**Archive**: Yes please!

**Status**: Unfinished

_Author's notes: I've plotted out several Anime fics over the years, never actually got to the point of writing out the chapters. This one in particular, has been plotted out, so far into the story, it started to get sad that I'd never actually started a real chapter. So I'm posting this prologue, so get things going!_

_Umm, I am looking for a beta if anyone's interested. The position wouldn't just be editing, but for me to bounce ideas off of, and get opinions on how you think scenes work. Often times I might have two or three possible ways something could be written like, but I'm lost as to which is best, and I need advice! So if your interested, reply, or PM me! _

_Story notes: I tend to use oni and other youkai animals for ANBU masks. Their exact definition is at the bottom. _

* * *

**Hidden Destinies** (need a better title!!!)

_By Jules_

_**Prologue**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As far as the jōnin knew, it was an ordinary day in his life, as a shinobi of Konoha. 12-year-old Uchiha Itachi, and his highly trained team, had just returned from a B-level mission, and were in the process of reporting their findings to the great, but elderly hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, known better by the populace as Sandaimi Hokage. He could have never expected that his entire life as he knew it was about to change….

Itachi was interrupted in his cool reporting of the events, by loud yelling coming from outside the office. The shinobis within tensed up and unconsciously prepared themselves for a fight, looking toward the door. Moments later, the doors burst in and a small body dressed in orange, with blond hair came bursting through the doors.

"Oji-san! I didn't do nothin'! Save me!" cried the bright blur as it dove beneath the hokage's desk, two ANBU at his heals.

"STOP RESISTING YOU LITTLE BEAST!" the Tanuki masked ANBU bellowed, as he approached the office, his mind hazy with frustration and anger.

His partner, the Mujina cringed, knowing the hokage was highly protective of the boy and _not_ a good place to call him names…

A soft "Ahah, stop." from the hokage froze any actions from all sides before violence could occur. With a soft sigh, he bent down and poked his head beneath his great desk. "Young one, come here."

The elderly man reached out for the small boy, making sure to keep a kind visage, so as not to frighten the rightfully wary child. After a short moment, the child scooted forward and held out his arms, allowing himself to be picked up. The hokage set the young boy onto his lap, looking down upon the pouting chubby faced child.

"Naruto, what have you done?" the man questioned, knowing many times, the child had done _something_ to get people worked up, and if the ANBU were involved, it definitely wasn't nothing.

The boy grinned up at his protector, "Haha! Nothing much, honest!"

Itachi felt his inner-self freeze in shock, that face! Those blond locks! It couldn't be though, he was dead! He remembered being informed of his demise five years ago, but there sat the proof in front of him. How could he not have known of his existence though? That he'd survived that awful night, when so much of the village burned around them. Was it possible Uchiha Itachi's intended lived on, the Kyuubi child?

* * *

_Japanese meanings: _

_Sandaime Hokage = Third Fire Shadow_

_Tanuki = __Japanese raccoon dog_

_Mujina = an old Japanese term primarily referring to the badger_

_Please, reply! I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself. _

_SO REPLY! _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: Hidden Destinies

**Name**: Jules

**Rating**: PG-15

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong to ….. Eventually there may be a few which are my creations, or any other new characters you may see, I most likely will let you use them though!

**Classification**: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, MPreg

**Summary**: The Fourth and Uchihas have agreed that their eldest children shall one day be marry. Itachi takes the protection of his future bride very seriously. How does having someone else to look out for change him? ItaNaru MPreg

**Universe**: Good Itachi

**Archive**: Yes please!

**Status**: Unfinished

* * *

**Hidden Destinies (need a better title!!!)**

_By Jules_

_**Chapter 1**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Even without the aid of his family's Kekkei genkai, which he hadn't yet developed at the time, Uchiha Itachi could remember clearly the day the Uchiha's had finalized the intended alliance between their clan and the Forth Hokage's….

* * *

****** **Flashback****

**** Six years previously ****

Itachi's mother, Uchiha Mikoto had been close friends with the younger Uzumaki Kushina, since Kushina's genin days, when she'd had arrived from the Land of the Whirlpool. The two women had always been as close as sisters, and always dreamed one day really being family. When Mikoto had left ranks of Konoha ninja and married the older heir of the Uchiha clan, Kushina had been by her side during the ceremony. When Kushina had become involved with the villages' greatest ninja, and acknowledged future Hokage, Mikoto had been one of the few she'd told.

Mikoto had gotten pregnant with her first child, not too long after marrying Fugaku; the two young women had been equally excited over the impending birth. Kushina decided it was time to let her friend in on her family's deepest secret. Through a quirk of ninjutsu, or perhaps a result of a demon's curse, the men of Kushina's family line were able to carry children, so even if a child of Kushina's was a boy who chose to get involved with another boy, he could actually have children of his own. It was then that they made their vow. That their eldest children would one day marry, somehow. Of course, this plan was more of a dream, then a plan, as there were a couple hurdles to overcome first. For one, Kushina needed to grow up a bit, and get involved with a man. Then came the _real_ obstacle of this ambition, getting the obstinate Uchiha Fugaku to agree to his heir being in an arranged marriage with Kushina's child… Obviously, no mention of this 'scheme' the two had concocted could ever be mentioned before the man before the first obstacle had been overcome.

Time passed, and before the two knew it, six years had passed and Mikoto was pregnant with a second child, one whom she could raise without the Uchiha elders' interference. Her first born, Itachi, was a solemn boy, traumatized by that which he'd witnessed during the Third Great Shinobi War. This had left him cold and distant to all but his immediate family. Plus he was being raised to one day take over the clan, doted on by his father.

It was the work of divine intervention that got Kushina involved with Namikaze Minato, the acknowledged heir to Sandaime Hokage. The two had long argued with each other over everything. Minato had found the Kushina impulsive, was annoyed by her loud nature, and her constant joking. Kushina on the other had was constantly searching for ways to crack the blonds' calm nature, and ruffle his feathers a little. She couldn't stand how serious he was about everything…but apparently, hidden beneath their animosity, was a passion keg waiting to explode. A few bottles of sake after a mission together, and the pair kissed for the first time, which led to a unbelievable, mind melting night together, after which the two realized neither ever wanted to be apart again. So began a secret, passionate love affair, which both were very aware would have never been approved of by the Council had they known their hokage was involved with a foreigner.

It was only after Kushina realized she was pregnant that she recalled the vow she and Mikoto had made years before. Her heart still dreamed of one day being truly related to the older woman she admired so greatly, but she feared the woman had only agreed in the belief that Kushina would never remember their plot. It could very well have been the pregnancy hormones that made her bring it up to the second-time mother, or her own admirable bravery that enabled her to mention the vision of a unified family they'd come up with so many years before. Thankfully though, Mikoto was still completely for the idea, and she was very aware, that the fact that the unborn child within her friend's womb was to be the son of the Hokage, was a great boon to prevailing over the difficulties that they would face in convincing Fugaku.

She was quite right in this, as it did not take long to get her husband to agree to the arrangement. Minato, with the realization that his future child would grow up the Hokage's bastard, soon grew to like the idea of his child one day being the consort of the Uchiha Clan. This joining would give his child the legitimacy and acceptance within the older clans of Konoha, Minato himself would not be able to.

~*~*~*~

Kushina was several months pregnant by the time all things were finally agreed upon by both sides. The 7-year-old Itachi, whom had just graduated from the Ninja Academy, had been told of the arrangement. He agreed to it, as it was what his father asked of him, and his duty as first born. He'd always been intrigued by his mother's friend, Kushina-chan, as he knew her. She'd been so different than anyone he'd ever met before, and he appreciated how she always tried to make things cheerful wherever she was. Itachi was enjoying his responsibilities as a brother and having someone look up to him. He secretly wondered if having a wife (or husband) who looked to him for love and protection would be anything like that…

The day the families were to sign the scrolls of agreement, it was decided that the boys should come along as well.

The Uchihas arrived at the Namikaze home mid-afternoon, after Sasuke's afternoon nap. Fugaku knocked upon the door, as mother and sons waited behind him. Itachi's attention was fully upon his little brother in his stroller. The little boy constantly had his eyes on his older brother, and currently was holding onto two of his brother's fingers as tightly as he could. The door swung open, and an average size blond man stood before them, before bowing to the family.

"Right on time Uchiha-san, as expected." Minato greeted, ushering the family inside, "Mikoto, you and the boy's are looking quite well."

"Thank-you Hokage-sama." the couple chorused as they bowed in return.

"Please, Minato while in my home…we are to be family after all." the man flashed them one of his seldom seen smiles.

He then led them all into the living room to the right, where Kushina was waiting for them all. Her face lit up in excitement as the family came into view, and she immediately jumped up to greet them…ok, no, that's not what happened. That would be what would have happened, had it been a couple months prior to now. Instead, Kushina attempted to jump up, but instead was held down by the large bump on her stomach.

"Ack! Da..arn it! Kami, I apologize for all those times I laughed at Mikoto when she was pregnant." she cried out, tears running down in rivers down her face, "How was I supposed to know?? I was young and ignorant, that's no reason to embarrass me now!"

Mikoto smirked behind a politely raised hand, while Kushina's lover Minato rolled his eyes at her behavior. He still had no clue how he put up with the rosy-haired woman, but knew without a doubt he never wanted to try. Fugaku meanwhile was trying to figure out if there was some way he could back out of this arrangement between their families, because what kind of father would allow his first born to marry into such idiocy. Itachi on the other hand was weirded-out, but at the same time, amused by the woman's behavior. No, things were never boring when his mother's Kushina-chan was around. Sasuke was just entertained, bouncing up and down at the loud funny lady, he called ShiShi.

The afternoon flew by, as Itachi's mother and Kushina gushed about how wonderful it would be when their children were married, and the two adult males hammered out the language of the contract. Soon it was time for five signatures to be made upon the scrolls. Itachi was signing as well, to show his agreement to the idea, and as the only half of the couple having been born. The scrolls were then rolled up, and each man sealed their copy of the arrangement with chakra. Then it was all over, and time to head home.

The Uchiha family was just about to get up and leave, when Kushina grabbed her belly in surprise, "Oh, the baby's woken up I guess!" she announced as she placed a hand on the right side of her swollen belly, "Ow! Yeah, definitely woken up from it's nappy, because it is kicking up a storm!"

Itachi's eyes went to the woman's round stomach, and then glanced over to the blond man who had frozen in his position. Never in his life had he seen such naked adoration in another man's face before. Itachi wondered if that look was a sign of that love the girls at the academy had always been gushing about…his contemplations were interrupted by a female voice calling his name.

"Itachi, Itachi-kun, would you like to feel?" Kushina offered, scooting forward a bit on the couch.

Itachi's head eyes immediately refocused to stare at the woman, and then he glanced up at his mother, questioning silently how to proceed here. His mother smiled down softly at him, and minutely nodded her head. Itachi took the few steps necessary over to the cheery female, and with the slightest hesitation, reached out his hand. Kushina, absolutely oblivious as to any discomfort in the boy, took Itachi by the wrist, and guided his hand to the proper spot. At first, Itachi couldn't feel anything beneath the taunt cotton fabric of the woman's blue shirt, and then something seemed to tap against his palm. He jerked his head up minutely to gaze into the dark excited eyes of the woman before him, and then focused all his attention back to the place where several strong strikes in a row hit against his hand.

"Well, we'd best be going if I'm going to get dinner on the table anytime soon." Mikoto proclaimed, breaking the silence which had enveloped the room.

Itachi jerked his hand away, and stepped away from the woman. He silently bowed in thanks, then turned to his father, who wrapped his arm around his eldest's shoulders, and led the way out the door. Itachi focus never left his hand as they walked through the streets of Konoha. Those kicks he'd felt against his hand, had been those of his betrothed. The person he would one day marry, who would share their life with him… A warmth began to grow inside of him, the likes of which he'd never experienced. A feeling which made him feel…nice…kind of like when he played with his little brother, but different.

Maybe this whole marriage thing wouldn't be too bad. At the very least, if the baby was anything like his mother, Itachi would never be bored….

**** End of Flashback ****

**

* * *

  
**

A few months later, Kyuubi had attacked. Kushina had been on the side of town that was only moderately damaged, and his mother had been in tied up in knots worrying about her friend who had been so near her due date. Everything was chaos, and then Yondaime had sacrificed himself to seal Kyuubi into the new born child, saving Konoha from destruction. It wasn't long after that the news that Kushina had died as well at some point during the attack, came to the Uchiha home, devastating Mikoto. Nothing had ever been said of the child, and Itachi had come to the conclusion that the baby had died with his mother during the attack.

That new warmth he'd been feelings turned to ice, and the young genin focused upon his training with a new drive, not wanting to try and figure out what he'd allowed himself to feel. It just reaffirmed to him the stupidity of allowing others in.

Itachi was absolutely certain of his conclusion though. That face could be no others, and his personality so like the kind, deceased woman, his mother had mourned so greatly. No question about it, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was his betrothed!

* * *

_Japanese meanings: _

_Jinchuuriki = the human vessels which house the bijuu_

_bijuu = nine powerful demons, each with a different number of tails and named for that number_

**_Umm, I'm still looking for a beta, desperately. Especially since I have a couple of ways in my head that Naruto and Sasuke are going to become friends, and I don't know which one to go with. I need a sounding board! _**

**_Oh, and if anyone has any suggestions for a better title, let me know! I'm still not certain the one I have works. _**

_Please, reply! I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! If you have any questions, or anything you'd like to point out, feel free to e-mail me! I always answer questions. And I'm more inclined to respond back to positive reviews, if there's a specific scene you enjoyed, or a line you loved. I like to know what people enjoyed about my writings. A writer is always improving himself or herself. _

_SO REPLY! _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
